Silmeria
Silmeria Valkyrie is the youngest of the three valkyrie sisters, the goddess of the future, and one of the main characters of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. She is featured in both the first and second Valkyrie Profile games, though her role in the first is a small one. Personality Silmeria is the kindest of the three Valkyrie sisters. She is warm towards Alicia, and also possesses great knowledge, like the other two. However, she is also a fierce warrior, and will not hesitate to fight an opponent. She is also the least loyal to Odin of all the Valkyries, as it did not take much for her to rebel, compared to Hrist having to see the world nearly destroyed before she went against Odin's wishes. Her greatest and most loyal ally is the vampire Brahms, the Lord of the Undead, who also strongly opposes Odin. Her kind but rebellious nature, as well as her interactions with Hrist, are a classic depiction of youngest-born children. While it is not officialy stated, Lenneth being described as the Valkyrie's primary ego and Hrist as the secondary ego, suggests that Silmeria is the id. This fits her more emotional personality. Abilities Silmeria is an expert Archer, and a highly skilled swordswoman, able to best Hrist in a duel. She can also Object Read, which allows her to see past events that happened around the object in question. She also possess the standard Valkyrie ability of materialisation. Valkyrie Profile Silmeria has voluntarily (unbeknownst to Lenneth) been taken by Brahms, Lord of the Undead. She is sealed inside a crystal, which she has been in since the destruction of Dipan. She has almost no impact on the storyline. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria In the past, Silmeria committed an act that caused Odin to believe she deserved punishment. What this act was is unknown, but it can be assumed that Brahms, the Lord of the Undead, was involved. Her punishment was to return to sleeping within a human; her memories being sealed away. However, there was a mistake when the Sovereign's Rite, which controls valkyrie rebirth, was performed. This caused Silmeria to retain her consciousness and memories, her soul existing alongside the soul of the human she was meant to awaken as: Princess Alicia of Dipan. Silmeria would speak to Alicia, telling her things to prepare her for the day that the gods would come after her. But Alicia would often repeat what Silmeria had said out loud, things that no ordinary girl should know about. Because of this, Alicia's father, King Barbarossa, became aware that something was not right. Under his orders, the Three Mages did research and conducted experiments in an attempt to learn how to perform the Sovereign's Rite, so that they would be able to remove Silmeria's soul from Alicia. Dallas, the youngest of the Three Mages, eventually advised the king to send Alicia away to the estate in Crawsus Forest, lest she find out about the experiments they were conducting. Alicia and Silmeria remain there until Hrist arrives for Silmeria's soul. They attempt to flee, but Hrist stops them in their tracks with a thrown spear. She demands that Silmeria return to Valhalla, but Silmeria takes over Alicia's body and refuses; throwing Hrist's own spear back at her then resuming her escape. Hrist shields herself against the spear, causing an explosion that makes the estate crumble to the ground. They find themselves in the harbor of Solde. Silmeria informs Alicia that they must go to Dipan and tell the king to prepare for war, as the gods will soon launch an attack on Dipan to lure Silmeria out of hiding. It is forbidden for more than one valkyrie to exist simultaneously, so Silmeria's current existence within Alicia is violating Odin's laws. Silmeria and Alicia soon find that the liner service from Solde to Dipan has been temporarily cancelled due to an "accident" that Silmeria suspects is Hrist's work. So Silmeria decides that they will use the Royal Underground Path to reach Dipan instead. However, they may have to fight if they take that route, so Silmeria directs Alicia to a tavern, where she recognizes a man named Rufus as Odin's spare vessel by the red ring that he wears; the Ring of Mylinn. Silmeria realizes that because of this, Rufus is most likely scornful of Odin, and thus has Alicia enlist his assistance for the trip to Dipan. ]]In the Lost Forest and Royal Underground Path, Silmeria demonstrates her powers openly, despite warning Alicia not to tell Rufus about her. Silmeria summons multiple Einherjar, including Dylan, before reaching Dipan. Once there, Rufus confronts Silmeria about her identity, calling her "valkyrie." This is when Rufus notices her duality. Seeing that he has figured her out, Silmeria tells Rufus everything, and he agrees to go with her. They sneak into Dipan Castle in search of Dallas, whom Alicia was childhood friends with. They believe he may be able to help them warn King Barbarossa. But when they find Dallas, the other two Mages, Walther and Gyne, call the guards. Alicia, Rufus, and Dylan attempt to escape, but are stopped by Hrist. Hrist presents to Alicia a choice: "Sacrifice Dipan, or see all of Midgard annihilated." However, she never gets her answer, as Rufus and Dylan knock her sword from her hand, forcing her to leave. Once again, they are stopped during their escape. But this time it is an ambush by the castle guards. It appears they will have to fight, but then a circle of light appears around them, and in a moment they find themselves back in the Lost Forest. They find out that a man named Lezard Valeth, who was helping the Three Mages as an apprentice, used a teleportation spell to rescue them. He already knows of Silmeria's existence within Alicia. They discuss King Barbarossa's intentions, and eventually come to the conclusion that they will need the Dragon Orb if they hope to stand a chance against the gods. And so begins their search for it. In their search for the Dragon Orb, they go to Serdberg Mountain Ruins. There, they meet Arngrim and Leone, who claim to be mercenaries. Silmeria sees through Leone's disguise immediately, yet takes no action beyond warning Alicia to watch her back. Leone believes it would be easier for all of them to fight off the beasts that infest the ruins, and so they begin traveling together from here on out. Unfortunately, they find that the Dragon Orb is no longer here. Silmeria uses Object Reading to read the psychic energy of the dais it was kept on, and learns that the Dragon Orb was taken to Audoula Temple on the Lake. Instead of finding the Dragon Orb there, however, Rufus' secret is revealed to everyone through an accident involving the dais. They search multiple other places, following the psychic energy Silmeria reads at the empty daises. Eventually, they find the Dragon Orb in the Palace of the Venerated Dragon. After a moment of hesitation and a cautious glance at Leone, Silmeria takes the Dragon Orb from the dais. Just as she does that, Leone takes it from her, and reveals the secret that Silmeria has been keeping: she is actually Hrist. Arngrim attacks Hrist, angry at having been lied to, but she kills him and forces him to become her Einherjar. She then leaves with the Dragon Orb. Silmeria reveals to the rest of the group that she knew Leone was Hrist all along, but didn't know what to do because she is unable to fight Hrist on even ground in Alicia's body. They decide that their only choice now is to return to Dipan, despite the fact that they will be walking right into a trap by doing so. They arrive in Dipan too late to prevent its destruction and the execution of the king, all by Hrist's hand. When they learn that Queen Malabeth has committed suicide, Hrist appears before them. Silmeria attempts one last time to make Hrist see the unnecessary cruelty of Odin's ways, and when that fails the two valkyries duel. After Silmeria manages to stab Hrist, their fight is interrupted by Walther and Gyne, who cast the Sovereign's Rite. Dylan transforms into Brahms, and attempts to save Silmeria to repay her for saving him in the past. However, Freya appears behind Brahms, and prepares to crystallize him. Silmeria sees this and tries to push him out of the way, but before she can reach him she is crystallized by Lezard and then teleported away. Lezard takes Silmeria and follows Alicia and Rufus with astral projection as they continue their attempt to overthrow Odin, despite all that has happened. Eventually they reach the top of Yggdrasil, where Odin attacks them to stop Rufus from acquiring the power of the gods. When Alicia and Rufus have nearly lost, Lezard steps in. Freya also appears, and Lezard attacks her, distracting Odin. Lezard then uses Silmeria's power to transfuse Odin's soul into Rufus's weakened body, then takes it and Gungnir. With his newly-acquired power, Lezard creates a new world, and places Silmeria's soul into a Homunculus there. It is eventually found by Alicia, Rufus, Arngrim, Brahms, Hrist, and Lenneth, who have all agreed to help each other since the world is in danger. Seeing that the soul is Silmeria's, they destroy the Homunculus and Alicia materializes Silmeria. Silmeria has a short reunion with Alicia, and then informs everyone that Lezard has melded with Odin's soul, making him a god. They find Lezard near the top of The Tower of Lezard Valeth, where he tells them that have two choices: join him or die. They refuse to join him, and battle him instead. Afterwards, Lezard sees that they are determined to reject him, and so he uses the Sovereign's Rite on the three valkyries. He takes Lenneth's soul, as she was the real reason he went through so much trouble to alter the past and attain the power of a god. He destroys the platform they fought on, and Brahms takes the souls of Hrist and Silmeria. When they land on solid ground, Alicia attempts to materialize the souls, but can't, as they are displaced spirits rather than floating souls. They know that they cannot defeat Lezard as they are now, so Brahms says that he will become the vessel for all three valkyries, concentrating their powers into one. Alicia tells him to let her be the vessel instead, and though Rufus objects, she remains determined to be the vessel, saying that she needs Silmeria. They hunt down Lezard once more, and free Lenneth's soul so that Alicia can absorb it along with Hrist's and Silmeria's, creating Valkyrie. They battle again, and though Lezard manages to stab Valkyrie, she kills him. She fades away soon after, but her soul separates into the four that make it up, implying that they will all be reincarnated. Battle Though she may not seem like it at first, Silmeria is a very good Archer. She has good stats, and she has some of the best non-unique Archer attacks at her disposal. However, for each attack, she takes a rather large step backwards, which could be dangerous in certain battlefields. She joins after the first boss of Chapter 6 at level 47, equipped with a Crescent Arrow, Rune Crown, Fairy Garb, Holy Gauntlet, and Elven Boots. Her starting skills are True Seeing and Regeneration Heal. Attacks *Stony Decree - Initial *Dual Tusks - Initial *Blinding Distortion - Initial *Stardust - Level 48 *Target Throat - Level 51 *Flame Shot - Level 55 *Rising Wisp - Level 59 *Wave Motion - Level 62 *Aiming Wisp - Level 66 *Rebellious Truth - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Tolerances *Holy 20% *Darkness -20% All other elements are neutral Soul Crush Silmeria's Soul Crush is Nibelung Valesti Two. Before executing it, she says "Engrave it on your soul!" ---- Category: Character Category: Female